


sigils and words

by salazarastark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU one-shot's where ASOIAF characters were born in other houses.</p><p>(Ned & Lyanna Lannister; Petyr Greyjoy; Stannis, Tyrion, Asha, and Daenerys Stark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ned & Lyanna Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> I _love_ these types of stories, and so really wanted to write one. But all the ideas I had I loved, so I decided to write my favorite one, Ned and Lyanna as Lannisters, and then write other ideas as they come to me. I should note, that not all of these stories will take place in the same verse. I could write a story that features a Ned and/or Lyanna Lannister or doesn't mention Ned and/or Lyanna and you could assume that it takes place in this chapter's verse, and I could write a sequel or a companion to this story (I will state if I do so), but I could also write a story where only one's a Lannister or both are in different houses or something. I will take requests if anyone wants to give one, but keep in mind that I'll only take the ones I can write, though I'll at least try to write all of them.
> 
> I'll note that my favorite house is Stark (surely no one would ever guess that in a million years ;D), so it'll be easier to write a story based around a canon Stark in another house or someone becoming a Stark, but don't be afraid to suggest something weird. It's good to get out of the comfort zone.

“Ned,” Jaime whined and Ned rolled his eyes at his little brother. Jaime and Cersei had been bugging him for the past half-hour to come and play with him, but Ned really couldn’t. It was his thirteenth nameday and he wanted to impress Father’s bannermen by knowing everything he could about them and their families. One day they would be his bannermen and Ned didn’t want him to think he was some green-boy who had no clue what to do, even if the day they would become his bannermen was so off into the future that it seemed impossible to see.

“I can’t play right now. Besides, you two are ten. You shouldn’t be playing anymore.” Ned had stopped playing when Mother had died giving birth to Tyrion and Ned ended up taking care of his younger siblings because of his father’s grief. “If you really want to play, go find Lya.”

Cersei sighed. “Lya’s reading to Tyrion.”

“Then read with her.”

“We don’t want to read.”

“Cersei, soon you will be considered a woman. When that happens, I don’t think you should still be complaining about reading like a six year old.”

She huffed and Ned prayed that the twins would leave him alone. He needed to economics of Lannisport. Father often said that bowing to the whims of your bannermen was trouble, and didn’t approve of Ned wanting to please them, but Ned didn’t see what was so wrong about taking an interest in the lives of his bannermen. Fear might keep them quiet, but respect would keep them still.

“Ned, come on,” Jaime whined again. “Just one quick game. Then you can go back to your books so that’ll way you can impress the King when he comes to Lannisport.”

That drew Ned’s notice. “What do you mean when that way I’ll be able to impress the King when he comes to Lannisport?”

Jaime frowned. “Didn’t Father tell you? I heard talking about it with Uncle Kevan. The King’s coming to the tourney at Lannisport.”

Ned’s eyes widen and his mouth opened from shock. “The King? The _King_ is coming to the tourney at Lannisport?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Yes, we just went over this. I’m sure you’ll impress the King when he’s here because you impress everyone.”

Cersei cut in. “Prince Rhaegar is coming here also, so make sure you talk all about me when you see him. I want him to have a good impression of me before he even meets me.”

 _Then I shall not talk about you all, sweet sister._ Ned didn’t dare say that to his sister’s face though. Cersei may be younger than him, but she was a lion and she had claws.

“What are you guys talking about?” they heard behind them and they all turned to look. Lyanna Lannister was standing in the doorway to Ned’s bedroom, Tyrion in her arms. Ned smiled when he saw her. He loved all his siblings, but Lyanna was and always will be his favorite.

“The King’s coming to Lannisport for a tourney,” Jaime told her in a hurry. Cersei added, “And I’m sure when he leaves, I will be betrothed to Prince Rhaegar.”

“Really?” Lyanna said, raising an eyebrow and fake sweetness coating her words, though only Ned could tell the difference when it came to her. “I’ve heard that the Prince is very kind, gentle, and caring. I know opposites attract, but I would think that there would need to be _some_ similarities in a marriage.”

Cersei bristled, Jaime looked affronted, Ned suppressed a snort, and Tyrion laughed as Lyanna and Cersei engaged in a staring combination. Like she always did, Cersei lost. She turned to Jaime and with a curt nod of her head towards the door, she practically ordered, “Let’s go. Some people need to learn how to properly treat their future Queen.”

“Queen Rhaenyra was eaten by a dragon,” Lyanna yelled as Cersei and Jaime walked away. “I’m not quite sure I agree with the situation, but you cannot argue that the method is rather good one.”

This time Ned didn’t bother to hide his laughter, and Tyrion giggled again. Ned wondered if he just loved anything Lyanna said, or just the things that annoyed Cersei. Then again, it was rare that the two didn’t overlap.

He still felt that was his duty as the elder brother to remind Lyanna that as sisters, she and Cersei should love each other. At that, Lyanna rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him on his bed. “I do not doubt that I love my sister, though I wouldn’t exactly say that it’s burning flame. It’s the liking her that I fail miserably at.”

“Still,” Ned said, “you need to try to be kinder. If everything goes according to Father’s plan, then Cersei speaks the truth. One day, she will be Queen.”

Lyanna shrugged. “Then I’ll bend the knee and talk behind her back. What’s the worst she could do to me? I’m sure Father will have married me off to someone long before hand and if not, she wouldn’t dare do anything without Father’s permission. Hear Me Roar may be our family words, but you only hear Cersei’s roar when Father’s done with his.”

Ned sighed. “Maybe, but be careful. One day, Cersei will roar before Father and when she does, she’ll never stop.”

Lyanna grimaced. “The fortunes I’ll run up buying ear plugs. I’m not sure Casterly Rock could afford it.”

Five months later, Prince Rhaegar was betrothed to marry Tywin Lannister’s daughter, a beauty to anyone who asked, when she turned sixteen and Ned wasn’t sure Casterly Rock could afford the amount of ear plugs everyone in the world would need when Cersei found out that Lyanna would one day be Queen.


	2. Petyr Greyjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this, someone take it away, I don't even think it's very good, but this is how it turned out.

Petyr had never liked his brothers. Technically, they were only his half-brothers. His full one died when they were both young, and Petyr had the distinct honor of being the only child of Quellon Greyjoy that had survived into adulthood and yet had not come from his second wife, the wonderful Lady Sunderly.

Petyr had never met her obviously, but he hated her. She seemed to be the only one of Quellon Greyjoy’s wives that was deemed worthy to talk about. Was deemed _important_ enough to talk about. Petyr wondered that if for some reason all his brothers were to die in some accident, leaving Petyr as Lord of the Iron Islands, who people might talk about instead.

Petyr didn’t remember much of his mother in all honesty. She had died in childbirth along with the babe, and Petyr’s brother Robin had died from both illness and grief. Petyr preferred not to think Robin, it was better that he had died young though, otherwise he would have met some horrid and gruesome end because of his weakness. He wasn’t like Petyr.

Oh, Petyr knew that they called him weak back on Pyke. Said that he was a fool for living in King’s Landing and daring to play the game of thrones, but he wondered just how many people would be saying that when he won.

Besides, Petyr really had no need for his family. The only one that was of any use to him was his nephew, Theon, living as a ward with Ned Lannister and his beautiful northern wife, Catelyn. Petyr had loved Catelyn Stark as soon as he saw her, a beautiful woman that no matter how hard Petyr tried, never seem to saw him.

The Starks had five children, three boys and two girls, and Jaime Lannister’s bastard son, Jon, lived with them also.

But Petyr had seen Theon, seen how much he had looked like Petyr himself, though handsomer. He had seen Catelyn’s daughter Sansa, who was even prettier than her mother if that was possible. All of Ned Lannister's children seemed to favor their northern mother, with the exception of the younger daughter, the Queen in miniature.

Petyr thought they would make a rather good King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place inside of the last one's verse, but just because I have Petyr Greyjoy and Catelyn Stark in this story doesn't mean that the next story having either of those two will feature Ned and Lyanna Lannister, nor does it mean every Ned and Lyanna Lannister story will feature these two.
> 
> Catelyn is the middle of the three Stark children, Brandon the elder brother and Benjen the younger. Lyanna was betrothed to Rhaegar, as stated last chapter, but after Duskendale it was broken. So Cersei got her hopes that Rhaegar will notice her, and Tywin to took her to court in hopes of it whilst betrothing Lyanna to Robert. Rhaegar married Elia, Jaime joined the Kingsguard, Rhaegar ran off with Lyanna, war still happened because crown prince kidnapping Hand's daughter is a big no-no, Lyanna died (giving birth to Jon), and Robert married Cersei instead. It gets AU by when Ned comes back to the Tower of Joy, he and Jaime agree to state that Jon is Jaime's, mothered by a whore who died in childbirth. They don't say anything to Cersei, and this lie frays upon Jaime and Cersei's relationship.


	3. Stannis, Asha, Tyrion, & Daenerys Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request. I know it was suppose to be for the Tullys, but I hope you don't mind that I did it for the Starks! In case anyone wonders, Brandon's an Umber and Benjen's a Bolton. Also, I made Ned, Stannis, Lyanna, Tyrion, Asha, and Daenery's mother a Martell because I could.

**Eddard**

It had taken two days and a night, during which she was thought to have died once, to bring Eddard Stark, heir to Winterfell, into the world, but as soon as Lady Marisa Stark, born Princess Marisa Martell, had given birth to her son, she knew it had all been worth it.

Ned grew up, quick and strong, and Marisa adored every minute of it. She had never been prouder of her son however, than the moment she had told him she was pregnant with his little brother or sister. He had placed his hand on her stomach and told her with the most serious voice he could give, “I watch them, Mama.”

**Stannis**

Her second son’s birth had been far easier than Ned’s, but he was a harder child to raise though Marisa loved her sons equally. Ned stood true to his promise, though Marisa had doubt he would, and protected his little brother fiercely. Stannis was a grumpy child, hard to get him to smile, but Stannis worshipped his big brother and thought he hung the moon, the sun, and all the stars.

Her sons reminded of her of the north and of Dorne, but in different ways. Ned was the wind wafting through the weirwood trees and warm sunlight as you swam in cold waters. Stannis was furious snowstorms and the heat of burning sun as he walked through the heavy sands.

She loved them both so much.

**Lyanna**

Her first daughter was beautiful. Like her brother’s before her, she took after the north and she was even more so. Lyanna was bright, inquisitive, and constantly wanting to learn. Anything and everything, she wanted to know it, absorb it, and take it in. Be it reading and writing, riding and fighting, sewing and singing, Lyanna approached everything determined that she could do it and do it well.

She always did.

And when the letter from King’s Landing came, Lord Tywin Lannister’s hand asking for Lyanna to come to court to meet Prince Rhaegar and that the King wanted to talk about a betrothal, Marisa smiled.

Lyanna would become the best Queen there had ever been.

**Tyrion**

Lesser woman might have cried with grief with the midwife put their fourth child and third son in their arms with a pitying look because he was a dwarf, but Marisa had cried when she saw that he was healthy. Healthy and smiling and perhaps a dwarf, but Tyrion was still a Stark of Winterfell and through her, though no one would recognize it except her, a Prince of Dorne like his brothers, like his sister was a princess.

There were no siblings more protective of Tyrion than his own, and the first time Ned had ever been truly punished for something was because he had pushed Tywin Lannister himself down stairs because of his terrible comments about Tyrion.

Marisa appreciated it even better when she find out that Lyanna had been the one to lure him to the steps and Stannis had been the one to distract him so Ned could push him as a surprise.

**Asha**

Her second daughter was the wildest child Marisa had ever known and Marisa adored her. She was the first of her children to actually look like her too. Each one of her other children had taken something from her, Ned her olive skin, Stannis her curly black hair, Lyanna her slender nose, and Tyrion her brown eyes, but Asha was the one who looked Dornish, the one who looked like she had been born in the heat and the sand.

Marisa could never pick favorites, but she would lying if she wasn’t honest that she didn’t love her children for different things and one of the things she loved about Asha was how much she was like her.

But later, as she watched her nephew give his cousins advice on different poisons and what’s the best for different situations, she thought the gleam in Asha’s eyes made it clear Asha was a bit too much like her.

**Daenerys**

Marisa knew that Dany would be her last child throughout her entire pregnancy and though Rickard laughed it off, she was right. Dany had been born two months after Rickard’s death from a sickness that had nearly taken Lyanna too. Sometimes Marisa wondered if it was her fault that Rickard had died too soon before his time, made Ned Lord of Winterfell too soon before his time, because Marisa had spent all day in front of the weirwood tree, praying for Lyanna to survive more than she had prayed for Rickard. She never felt guilty for his death, because as much as she loved Rickard, her children were her _life_.

Besides, Marisa knew that Rickard would have done the same in her situation.

Dany was born as it seemed spring was coming, and with it, the thunderstorm’s. The night she was born, a storm had struck Winterfell so badly that Dany, named after the princess that Marisa had worshipped when she was younger and never thought was the right name for her other daughters, soon became known as Daenerys Stormborn, coined by Tyrion and insured to be called that by Asha. Dany looked like her too, but not as much as Asha and she had Rickard’s eyes and Marisa knew as soon as she saw them that it was a sign that was forgiven of any sort of part she might have taken in her husband’s death.

Lyanna had laughed when she heard that name, saying that her soon-to-be new family should appreciate it. Marisa had laughed with her, but trailed off when she remembered that though seven of them would be going to Harrenhal, only six of them would be coming back.


End file.
